1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a construction of a control board for the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal use of printers as one of typical recording apparatuses has been progressively increasing in recent years. Especially, ink-jet type printers are typical printers for personal use because of relatively compact size and low cost.
In conjunction with growing needs of the printer for personal use, personal computers employing the printers as information output devices have been widely spreading. Also, variation of kinds of information to be handled is increasing.
In this circumstance, a wide variety of specifications have been required for the printers. For instance, depending upon specifications of the personal computers as host systems for the printers, data format to be transferred from the computers are differentiated. Therefore, the printers are required to perform data processing according to the data format.
However, in the conventional printer, the specifications, such as manner of data processing, are fixed, and a difference of specification from the host system inherently requires changing the printer.
Furthermore, for the manufacture of the printer, load on CPU for processing data is differentiated depending upon the kind of characters to be output by the printer. Therefore, the printer manufacture is required to produce different specifications of printers for export to respective countries. This definitely causes inefficiency in manufacture and thus causes high cost.